Gracias, Sakura
by R.Tomoyo
Summary: ¿Es posible vivir sacrificando la felicidad propia? ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar una amistad? Tomoyo tendrá que hallar sus respuestas. El tono del cuento es más oscuro que la historia original.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Tomoyo, no!- le suplicó.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero ya tomé mi decisión-.

Tomoyo se balanceaba precariamente en la azotea del edificio. Había cerrado la puerta de acceso con llave para que nadie interrumpiera. Nadie podría llegar a detenerla a tiempo. Sakura y los otros trataban de convencerla a gritos desde la calle para que no se lanzara.

-Yo ya no puedo con esto- declaró Tomoyo a grito pelado.

Todo este tiempo se había sentido sola y no correspondida. Se había cansado de esa existencia vacía, a la sombra de la gran historia mágica y romántica que había ayudado a construir.

Heredera de una gran fortuna, a ella no le importaba el dinero. Tenía todo lo que podía desear, pero nunca tuvo aquello que en verdad necesitó. Sentía que nadie la quería.

Por un tiempo, encontró la atención y cariño tan anhelados en una persona especial, dulce y atolondrada. Tan distraída era que no se percató de aquél sentimiento sino hasta el último instante. Pensaba Tomoyo –Si me esfuerzo, podrá ser algún día- .

Tiempo después, el ser amado de Tomoyo encontró el amor en alguien más. –Su felicidad vale más que la mía- se dijo. Durante mucho tiempo llevó la ficción de una dicha compartida. Ocultó su amargura y sus celos tan bien que ni ella los notaba. Pero algo se quebró por fin.

Tomoyo decidió que la vida sin el amor verdadero no era vida.

Antes de caer, susurró entre dientes.

-Adiós, Sakura-.


	2. Chapter 2

Sintió un dolor en el lado derecho y el cuerpo entumecido cuando volvió en sí en el hospital.

Los doctores dijeron que fue un milagro que se salvara.

Su madre estaba al pie de la cama, descompuesta y angustiada. No podía creer lo que su adorada hija había hecho; en el fondo temía tener la culpa por estar siempre lejos de casa, sumida en el trabajo.

Tomoyo pasaba la mayor parte del día sola en su enorme mansión. A veces cosiendo como autómata, a veces viendo los videos que grababa para sea persona una y otra vez. Cosas que extrañaba hacer durante su estancia en el hospital.

El asunto tenía tintes de misterio. A pesar de haberse lanzado de un quinto piso, un brazo roto y algunas raspaduras fueron las únicas lesiones que Tomoyo tuvo en el cuerpo.  
Nadie sabía por qué lo había hecho. Ella era confidente a menudo, pero nunca le confió a nadie sus propios secretos.

Ahí estaban sus compañeros de escuela -salvo una-. Ellos nunca habían esperado algo así de Tomoyo, la chica buena, dulce y responsable de la clase. Era un ejemplo de todo lo bueno. Parecía siempre tan feliz…

-Por favor, perdónenme todos…- alcanzó a decirles con el poco ánimo que tenía.

Tras aquella máscara de elegancia y serenidad había vivido tanto tiempo que no se le ocurrió decir más. Con eso bastaría para tranquilizar las conciencias de los curiosos. Nunca en su vida había recibido tantas flores como en esa ocasión, pero no le significaban nada.

Ella se pidió perdón, pero por no haber consumado el acto.

-¿Por qué sigo aquí?- se lamentaba en las noches, cuando su madre se había dormido a su lado y no podía oirla.


	3. Chapter 3

-Qué bueno que vienes. A Tomoyo le alegrará mucho verte- dijo la ojerosa madre de la convaleciente.

Había dudado un poco en venir. Se sentía con responsabilidad en la tragedia. Pero al final, decidió visitar a Tomoyo, porque en verdad la quería, aunque no como ella quisiera.

Vestida con apenas una bata de hospital, Tomoyo estaba seria y triste. A las pruebas físicas, les habían seguido inevitablemente las pruebas psicológicas. Se sentía invadida en su última intimidad. Y aun así, había tratado de cubrir a capa y espada su más profundo secreto. Como si la experiencia hubiese sido en vano.

La madre aprovechó la visita para dormir discretamente. Así, quedaron Sakura y Tomoyo frente a frente, sin testigos.

Se miraron un largo rato, hablando con la mirada. Cada una le quería preguntar a la otra algo muy sencillo: ¿por qué? Tomoyo terminó por romper el silencio.

-¿Tú… tú, me salvaste?- dijo, con vergüenza.

-Yo… yo lo hice. Eres mi mejor amiga– dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. La congoja le impidió decir lo demás.

Pero a la mente de Tomoyo acudieron los recuerdos de las aventuras pasadas. La magia había entrado literalmente a la vida de las dos; Tomoyo pensó que era algo emocionante, aunque no estaba desprovisto de peligros.

Ambas habían crecido con aquella experiencia. Muchas veces Sakura estuvo ahí para apoyarla; y ella le había correspondido. Quizá no como hubiera querido, pero siempre había sido su valiosa amiga.

-Usé la carta del Viento para frenar tu caída. Lamento que aun así te hayas lastimado…-dijo Sakura en cuanto se recuperó.

Sakura era ahora dueña de una gran magia, y halló la manera de salvarle la vida aquella mala tarde. De alguna manera, también había logrado que el asunto pasara por alto para los demás. Pero eso era un asunto diferente, en el que tendrían que ocuparse más tarde.

-Gracias, Sakura- Tomoyo cortó la conversación. No le dijo nada más. Tenía mucho en qué pensar esa tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

Finalmente, Tomoyo fue dada de alta. Salió con una escayola decorada con dibujos y el brazo sano cargando unas rosas que le compró su mamá. Ella estaba dispuesta a enmendar los errores pasados, estando más cerca de su hija, que tanto lo necesitaba.

En su casa se organizó una pequeña reunión con las personas más cercanas. Hubo té y pastel, y una conversación más bien discreta entre Tomoyo y Sakura, quien había acudido.

\- Si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes…- pensó en voz alta Sakura.

-No, soy yo quien te agradezco por esta oportunidad. Eres una persona tan dulce. Por eso Syaoran es feliz contigo- dijo Tomoyo, esta vez con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Después de lo que había pasado, Tomoyo se percató que mientras tuviera vida, tendría esperanza. Que las cosas no son siempre como una quiere, y que es mejor no callar las cosas demasiado.

Cuidando de no lesionar el brazo enyesado, Sakura estrechó a su amiga con gran ánimo. Por un momento, la paz regresó al alma de Tomoyo. Seguía herida, en cuerpo y alma; pero sanaría.

Entonces dijo nuevamente, pero ahora con la convicción lo que le hizo falta la última vez:

\- Gracias, Sakura-.


End file.
